Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to integrated circuits and more particularly to clock gating circuits for clock signal distribution networks of integrated circuits.
Description of the Related Art
In general, clock generation and distribution consumes a substantial amount of power by the integrated circuit. Decreases in the power consumption of the integrated circuits included in a target portable application increases the battery life and may provide an advantage in the marketplace. Accordingly, improved techniques for reducing power consumption of a clock distribution network are desired.